Soniqua
Soniqua is Sonic's little daughter in the Sonic For Hire series, whom Sonic has to pay child support for. She first appeared in "Metroid", where she shows up and barfs on Sonic after Mother Brain says to "at least say goodbye to our kid before you leave". Sinequa later appears in "Tetris", where she is shown wearing Earthworm Jim's suit as a diaper. She throws away Earthworm Jim after he attempts to take his suit back by force. She then appears in "Bomberman" when Sonic claims it's "Take Your Daughter to Work Day" but what he's really counting on is that Sinequa gets killed during the job so he wouldn't have to pay for child support. Sinequa eats the bombs that Sonic is supposed to defuse and lives (which is something he didn't count on) but she spits them out at Bomberman when he and Sonic are talking about going to some taco place and so Bomberman ends up dead. Sinequa appears again in "Mortal Kombat" to kill Goro before he kills Sonic. After running him over, Sinequa devours Goro (which shocks Sonic). She appears once more in "The Battle Part 02" to rip apart Mike Tyson and devours his flesh. Why she is shown wearing Earthworm Jim's suit as a diaper even after Sonic gave it back is a mystery. Her first apperance in season 3 was in Casino Zone Part 1, she was recruited as demolition. In part 2 however after EarthWorm Jim learnt Sonic was captured, Jim tried to call her only to learn that she was in the van with him and Eggman where she accidentally coughs up bombs and causing the van to explode and she, Jim and Eggman get set on fire and they run around screaming. Part 3 reveales she, along with Eggman and Earthworm Jim survived. She stayed behind as her father and the others went to rob the vault. In the war saga, Seniqua went on family fued with Sonic, Tails, Jim, and Eggman, in the end she gave out the right answer and won the game. Wrestlemania, its revield that Seniqua can't get hung over no matter how much she drinks, as Sonic puts it. In the end of the episode she hits Amy with a chair. In Duck hunt, Seniqua saved sonic from the dog and made him her pet, and in "its on" she trainned the dog to fight Pokemon. In season 4, Seniqua and the dog first appear in Pokemon. Sonic and Thunderhead showed up to win some money in a pokemon tournament, only to find out they were battling Seniqua and the dog. Thunderhead used his dragon hoping to win, but Soniqua trained the dog so well it was unaffected by it and then he mauled Thunderhead. Pokemon Trainner wanted Seniqua to kill Sonic because he didn't have the money, but she killed Pokemon Trainner instead because she loves her father. She asked sonic if they could take the dog home, but he said no. Personal info Sinequa is usually sweet, loving and innocent around those whom she knows and seems to hold no grudge. She's very oblivious to the fact her father tried to kill her before. She loves Sonic very much and is willing to protect him no mattter what. Although when she feels threaten she'll fight back and even kill. Sinequa was first thought to be a boy with the way she sounded and even Tails thought she was one too. Sonic had also called her a he in the season 2 promo. Hints of her being a girl were in "Bomberman" "Mortal Kombat" when she wanted "man flesh" and when Dr. Eggman called her a she. Although Sonic has no idea if Soniqua is a boy or girl it can be assumed she is a girl. Sinequa loves Ice cream and man flesh. Although at first, Sonic hated having to pay child support and wanted to kill her off he does see the value in her as shown in "Double Dragon" and the way she saved him from Goro along with Mike Tyson. He even admits he felt bad for trying to kill her and values her a bit more. Sinequa usually says avacado, but she can say more words too. She is also shown to kill people to either save her father or if she just wants to. she either pulls them in half, throw bombs at them, or eat them. So far she has killed the Blue Bomberman (Bomberman), Goro, Mike Tyson, and the Pink Bomberman. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters